Nanocomposites based on carbon nanotubes are described in E. T. Thostenson and T-W. Chou, “Aligned Multi-Walled Carbon Nanotube-Reinforced Composites: Processing and Mechanical Characterization,” Journal of Physics D: Applied Physics, 35(16) L77-L80 (2002). According to this paper, one of the most significant challenges towards improving the properties of the nanocomposite is to obtain a uniform dispersion of nanotubes within the polymer matrix. The solution presented in this paper is a micro-scale twin-screw extruder.